Encounters of the worst kind
by Midnight Eternial
Summary: Faible is a young girl from the rich district of Jerusalem,who wishes desperately to be free.when saves a certain fleeing assassin.danger begins to lurk in the close places of her life.and when she finds out her father is a target what will become of her?
1. Chapter 1 Trouble in the Market

**Authors note: hi everybody! This is the first time if ever written a story off of a game I hope it doesn't suck too badly. But please feel free to let me know if anything's off or doesn't sound right. Also her name is Faible its French for light. Anyways here's the first chapter let me know whatcha think! I would also like to personally thank ****Mismatch-lover**** for helping me and taking the edit this story! Thank you so much ****Mismatch-lover**** without your wonderful assistance I don't know where I would be!**

**The morning sunrise leaked over the just waking town, making glass glimmer in the windows of the many houses, many of which stood close together supporting each other like a family. An emerald pair of eyes, which belong to a lovely young girl in the rich district, watched the rising sun with contentment. Her eyes glared and a pair of eagles that soared above her. Oh how she envied them. Wished for their freedom. But instead she was confined to her home, only allowed out when her foster father took her to get a new dress or when she had to attend one of those annoyingly boring parties her father made her attend. Lucky for her, today was a shopping day where she'd be allowed out with two guards to buy whatever it was that caught her young girl forced herself away from the window. She brushed out her long honey colored hair, a color not commonly found in this area. She didn't see herself as beautiful; she found herself rather ugly. She wished to have the dark tan skin and the dark hair like the other women. She hated that she stood out so much and also hated the fact that none of the men found her attractive.**

**Oh how she wished to have a man and get married and even have kids. But with her looks, it wasn't going to happen. While she dressed in a lovely, and vibrant red dress she realized that she really wasn't sure where she was from, but knew that it was not from here. **

**There were times when she realized that she had no idea where she came from at all. The only thing that she could remember was waking up in a dark alleyway when she was five, wondering around the city alone. That's when her foster father found her and took her in. Although she was very grateful, she longed to know where she was from who she really was. All she had was a name. **

**Her foster father was a kind man. She was never really sure of his occupation and he never told her. But since he was rich and carried around a sword, she assumed that he had to be a guard for the king or maybe perhaps some kind of high class guard. **

**She placed a white and red laced shawl on before placing on her black sandals. There was a loud knock at her door. "Yes?" she called.**

**A voice came through muffled from the other side of the door. "Are you ready Faible?" The voice asked."Yes father.""Then come down stairs you silly girl!" he exclaimed. She heard his footsteps retreat and took another moment before she opened her door and hurried down the stairs."I am ready father," she announced"Good to see you dressed appropriately, now hurry on your way and don't leave sight of the guards," her father demanded."Yes sir," she replied before taking of out the door her two guards in tow. As they reached the market, Faible went to her favorite shops, buying many dresses, soaps, scents, and shawls. And one way or another, she somehow managed to lose her guards in a crowd. Sighing, she hugged her belongings close to her and decided that it was best to make her way home. **

**Faible turned her head when she suddenly heard shouts and yelling. Then a man garbed in white came bursting threw a crowed with a group of guards on his tail. **

**There was no way he'd make it out alive! Faible thought. She had to help him! Something inside her pulled violently, and she realized that she could not let this man die. The strength in which she felt for this matter was beyond anything she had ever known before. She truly believed she must help this man, despite the consequences. She ducked into an alleyway and waited quietly, her breaths measured. Soon, the guards had fallen behind the white-garbed man and the shouting died away. The man, in fear for his life kept running as the guards struggled to keep up. Faible waited patiently, watching their approach intensely. As the man ran past her she reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him in to the alleyway. She ushered him into a dark corner where she pressed him against the wall.**

"**Shh I'm here to help just don't say anything" She whispered, turning quickly to look back out of the alleyway. She watched as the guards ran by and let out a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding"Thank you for your assistance," the man said to her as she stepped away from him. His voice was hard. It didn't seem that he really was thanking her, more like he was angry with her for helping him."Your welcome. Now, could you be a gentleman and walk me to my house? I seem to have lost my two guards," she asked politely. The man remained quiet and she took this chance to observe him. She couldn't see much under his white hood, a broad jaw and a scarred lip, but from what she could tell he was very handsome."Well, if it helps your decision any, you will be safe from detection while you walk with me," she presented. She didn't know why she wished him to walk her home for he seemed dangerous and all evidence point to the fact that she should not help him. But the intimidating air he held excited her in a strange way and she was hopeful to continue the rush she got when she stood by him."Very well." His tone held no emotion but his voice was alluring and held a hidden tone of danger. This wasn't just any man, Faible suddenly realized. He was an assassin. Faible could see now by his dangerous aura and the predatory stance. Yet, for some odd reason, it didn't cause her any fear. They walked out of the ally way side by side as Faible lead the way."By the way, what is your name?" Faible asked, turning to look back at the man."Why should I tell the likes of you!" he growled, his stance stiff and tensed."Because I just saved your life," she quipped, feeling like she must challenge this man. **

**After a moment of silence he spoke. "Altaïr," he replied curtly, his voice quiet."I'm Faible," she replied. I like his name, she thought to herself as they walked through the market place. Guards walked by not even giving them a second glance. Even so, Altaïr was still rigid as if preparing for a battle."Well, this is my home," she replied, stopping in front of her fathers' house. He turned to leave. "Altaïr, wait," she called out to him, feeling a sudden pang of sadness at the sight of his back to her. He stopped and turned to face her. "Do me a favor okay? If you need anything stop by and see me okay? If you need anything at all, my room is that top window" she replied, walking up to him.**

**He went ridged at her proximity he wanted to push her away badly. But he mustn't harm her. She was innocent. And she just saved his life. He owed her."Be careful," Faible concluded. "Something tells me you'll have more guards on your tail, and thank you for bring me home." Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye for now, Altaïr!" She waved goodbye and rushed inside." Father! I am home!" She called, closing the door behind her."Where are your guards young lady!" he demanded, walking into the room and staring at his foster daughter."I haven't any idea. There was this commotion and they disappeared so I came back home," she explained"Well they won't be your guards any longer," he said under his breath. "Now show me what you purchased". **

**Faible showed him the many things she bought he nodded in approval of all. With excitement from her foster Fathers' approval, Faible rushed up stairs putting her items away. She went back downs stairs and prepared dinner as she normally did. Her father and her ate in peace, making vague comments about how the day had been played out. Faible returned up stairs and opened her window just in case Altaïr decided to show up. She grabbed her night gown and undergarments and turned to her bathroom. Filling the tub, she place her new scents on the ground beside it, determined to rub her skin with them and acquire their delicious smells. Faible returned to her room removing her clothing and placing it in a pile beside her door for the maids to wash later. Faible took a bath, pouring a reasonable amount of vanilla and raspberry scent into the bath water so the scents would be too overbearing. It only took her a few moments to clean herself, but she took a moment to rest in the hot water, enjoying the warmth. Faible exited the bath and wrapped her favorite black silk robe around herself before re-entering her room. Gasping, she jumped in surprise at the dark shadow that loomed in her window."It's only me." The already oh-so familiar voice of Altaïr. She smiled, suddenly glad to hear his voice once again."So I take you are in need of my assistance?""Yes," he hesitantly admitted. "I need a place to lay low for a few days.""Of course! Go ahead and clean yourself. I'll wash your clothes and bring you up something to eat," Faible offered. Giving him a small smile, she exited the room and rushed down stairs. She figured he had to be pretty hungry, so she quickly made up a good size plate of food and rushed back up stairs as soon as it was done. As she entered the room she saw Altaïr removing his robes leaving him in only his dark pants. Her eyes glazed over as she slowly took in the image of his muscular body, dark chocolate hair that hung just to ears but was cut to stay out of his handsome and sturdy face. He smirked at her causing her to snap out of her trance."Here. I brought food," she replied lamely"Thank you," he replied as she handed him the plate. He started to eat it immediately. "This is excellent" he replied as he ate more"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," she replied with a shockingly beautiful smile, glad to know the he like her cooking. He finished eating and went into the bathing room and place the rest of his clothes outside the door. Faible picked them up quickly and took them to be washed along with her other garments. She hadn't need to worry about the maids for they never spoke unless spoken to and never questioned their masters. **

**Faible returned up stairs. She spied the many assortments of weapons that Altaïr had also put down on her dresser top. They looked dirty and in need of sharpening, so she took the liberty to clean them and sharpen them. Her father taught her long ago how to do so. Seeing as he hadn't a wife nor a son, she took care of most of the tasks around the house. Seeing as Her father owned a sword. She was often order to clean and sharpen it. **

**When she finished her work she placed everything back to where it had been before. Faible laid down on her bed waiting for Altaïr to finish. After a moment, she rose from her bed and went to the window watching the sun set over the rich district of Jerusalem."The sunset is beautiful, yes?" The sudden sound of Altaïr's voice causes her to jump. She turned to face him instantly. He wore a towel around his waste giving her a good view of his upper body."Yes, beautiful, " she said, shamelessly staring at him. He smirked and sat beside her, causing her to be come flustered**

"**Why do you help me?" he asked suddenly, locking eyes with her. His eyes were dark and alluring, but she could see the pain and loneliness that loomed there, as well as the anger and danger."I-I am not sure," she replied, shuttering a bit as a blush crept over her face."Well it can't possibly be my good looks you've only seen me now," he replied with knowing is his eyes. Her blushed darkened. He had known this entire time that she was checking him out."Well I-um-figured you could-um-use some help," she replied flustered"Well I know you know what I am, what I do...yet, you hold no fear. It's like you don't care," he replied, studying her. She was beautiful she had a hair color he's never seen before, it was golden like the bees honey her eyes were as green as the grass, her lips tinted pink and unlike the other women around these parts, whose skin was tan. Hers was light like a cream with a slight tan. Sure, to others, she may look weird, but to him she was beautiful. Exotic even. And her lack of fear and continued persistence to help him despite her knowing what he was interested him."Well do you harm innocent people?" she asked."No, never" he replied."Then I don't care, and no you don't scare me," she replied. You intimidate me, she thought, but I like the rush the feel of danger the course through me at the thought of assisting you could kill me."Why not?" he asked."I'm an innocent and an ally you won't hurt me. So why should I fear you" she stated in a matter-of-factly tone."You are a strange woman," he replied and turned back to the setting sun. She didn't reply and just turned her eyes to the setting sun as well. Soon night came, and Faible readied herself for bed. She brushed out her long honey hair and put on a silk white nightgown."I will take the floor" she stated, offering Altaïr her own bed."Your bed can fit four. I see no reason we couldn't share" he replied with a smirk"Would you take advantage of me?" she asked, knowing well that he could lie easily."No. I've never been with a woman before. My occupation doesn't allow it," he replied"Very well." She tossed him a shirt and pair of pants. "There my fathers. You can wear them till yours are ready" she replied"Thank you" he stated. She crawled into her bed and laid with her back facing him as he changed. She felt the bed dip on the far side signaling that he was now laying in her bed."Goodnight Altaïr," she mumbled with a yawn, and soon fell asleep"Goodnight Faible," he whispered back, confused at his own actions. He'd never ask for help let alone that of a woman's. What was wrong with him? Perhaps it was the fact she saved his life and knew he was dangerous but didn't care. She still wished to help him. Altaïr sighed and rolled over waiting for sleep to over take him.**


	2. Chapter 2 Suprize!

Authors Note: Once Again I would like to thank the amazing Mismatch-lover for wonderful help in editing and adding to this story! So thank you very much my friend. Okay so here's chapter two I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's creed I own only Faible.

Faible awoke sometime after sunrise, something laid heavily over her waist and her head rested on something smooth and warm. Her eyes fluttered opened slowly, focusing on her pillow. Her face blushed red and her eyes widened in surprise. Her head rested on Altaïr's chest and her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, his large, rough hand resting right beneath her bosom, his fingers barley brushing against her chest. She smiled to herself despite the awkward position. She enjoyed his warmth and the tingling sensation the surged through out her body. She loved the feel of being snuggled up against him with his arm around her with such care. It made her feel wanted.

After a moment, she took the opportunity to examine him. She sat up carefully so not to wake him, sneaking out from under his arm. She flung a leg over his waist so she was currently straddling him. Gazing over his face, she noticed the scar that went from his top to bottom lip. It didn't mar his features but made him more striking and fierce. His face was peaceful in sleep, so calm and relaxed. She gently ran her hand through his hair to find that it was silky and soft. She smiled and placed herself back beneath his arm with measured movements. Inhaling, she breathed in his sent. He smelled of the outside, like warm summer breeze with it's refreshing scent of the hazy air. A small smile graced her face as the arm the was once again around her waist tightening, pulling her closer

"Looks as if it was I who had to worry about being taken advantage of," Altaïr said suddenly. Faible was inwardly shocked. How long had he been awake for? She pretended to be asleep not hearing his words. And hoping to play it off.

"I know your awake" he said with a smile in his voice.

" I've been awake since you, much to my pleasure, straddled me."Faible sighed, and sat up from Altair's hold, flinging her legs over the edge of the bed. No sense in playing a game you have clearly lost.

"I'm going to make breakfast, and get our clothes," she said placing her robe on and going downstairs. Today was one of the days were her father would be gone for at least three or four days. She made a breakfast loaded with fruit and grabbed the clothes from the drying line outside. She the proceeded up the stairs

"Here's breakfast and your clothes," she replied, handing Altaïr his robes while also offering the tray of food.

"Thank you." He put his white robes aside and started to pick at the tray.

"And what of your father?" Altaïr asked"He will be out of town for several days—four at the most" she replied

"Ah, so I get you to myself?" He was smiling mischievously, his tone dangerous.

"Yeah, I suppose," Faible replied without missing a beat. He smirked. This girl really wasn't afraid of be alone with him.

"Well I have some things to now. I will see you later today." Altaïr explained, finishing with the tray of food and taking a hold of his robes.

"Well I've got some more shopping to do so we can walk together to the market" she replied, making a move towards the bathroom. She took a little more time getting ready today because she want to look good for Altaïr. Faible wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made her want to be with him. She found herself liking him more and more: his mysterious ways attracted her, his dangerous occupation and stance excited her, and his voice and handsome features made her swoon. He was just all together very likeable to her.

She wore a warm yellow dress with orange embroidery and a orange and yellow faded shawl, brushing out her long honey hair and dabbed herself with the sent of vanilla. She applied a few paints to her face, upon her eyelids enhancing her green eyes and even a little on her lips. Once she was done, Faible looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the woman looking back at her. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her white sandals. Altaïr was already dressed by the time she came out. She frowned a bit, finding herself wishing to see the well muscled body of his again. Altaïr stared from beneath his hood to examine Faible. Her honey hip length hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, her full lips were painted red and glisten in the light making him wish to kiss them, her eyes as green as the grass seemed greener and brighter due to the black paint the surrounded them. Or was it that he found her eyes captivating? He hadn't really taken the time examine her fully, he normally didn't have time for woman and the ones he normally saw weren't this attractive to him. Her form fitting dress, made the womanly curves of her body stand out more. She watched him with a smile. She like the way his eyes slid discreetly over her body.

"Come let us be on our way" she said reaching for his hand and pulling him down stairs. They reached the market place in under a few minuets.

"You should be careful, Altaïr" she said with a small smile.

He smirked at her.

"I will be. Goodbye." With a slight nod, he disappeared into the crowd. Faible proceeded to buy things that were need around the house. She also took the liberty to buy a sewing kit for hers was misplaced long ago. She bought some thing for dinner, as well as some medical supplies and herbs, just in case they were needed. After she had bought all of her things, she left the market place. Suddenly, the man that haunted her thoughts came tearing around the corner. He ran right into her and they tumbled to the ground. He laid on top of her. There eyes locked and for what seem for forever they just stared into each others eyes. She could easily get lost in the dark hidden depths of his eyes. Her eyes hid nothing from he could see everything in those green pools. Perhaps that is why he trusted her so easily, she hid nothing from him and even if she tried she couldn't. She wore everything in her eyes. Faible wore a bright red blush, her eyes widen in surprise and lips parted slightly as she took in air that had been knocked out of her.

"Sorry," he whispered to her after coming to his senses, realizing that the guards would be coming soon.

"Its okay," she whispered back. He got off her and took off running while she still laid on the ground in a daze.

"Hey you, girl! Where did the assassin go?" the guards asked angrily. She looked at them with confusion, her mind jumbled.

"Tell us girl!" the guard shouted

"I don't know" she replied softly keeping her eyes down. Fed up with her lack of response, one of the guards grabbed her shirt tightly and they pushed her around, laughing at her pathetic attempts to fight back

"Well lets see how feisty she is when she's dead," one of the guards growled after a moment, growing tired of pushing the girl around. Faible whimpered slightly and thrashed about once more. She luckily manage to hit the guard who held her and ran for it. The guards chased after her, so she made sure to take sharp turns down the alleyways, knocking into random people who didn't move out of the way in time. She made another turn losing the guards sight momentarily before diving in to a cart of hay. She landed on something hard, and someone grunted in pain.

"Altaïr!" she exclaimed looking and the white clad assassin beneath her.

"What are you doing you crazy woman!" he growled quietly, shifting under Faible's weight.

"Well, the guards started to chase me, so I ran and dived in to this hay cart." she said in a hushed tone, leaning on her elbow, trying to ignore the pricking hay in her skin.

"Well look next time!" he snapped.

"Yeah because everyone hides in hay now!" she snapped back, becoming angry with him momentarily. He chuckled lightly. "What's so funny" she growled.

"Nothing" he replied, trying to hide his smile with the back of his waited in silence for awhile before they decided it'd be safe to venture out of the hay. Once she was standing back on solid ground, she then picked the hay out of her clothes and hair.

"Shall we returned home?" she asked. He shook his head

"Not yet. I have one last thing to do," he replied

"Fine just hurry home," she replied. She gave him a long look, and then returned to the market, keeping her face covered as she repurchased the items she lost in the chase. She returned home, bathed and put her supplies away. After all was done that she needed to do, she waited patiently on her bed for Altaïr to returnHours later, Altaïr came crashing through the window.

"Altaïr are you okay!" Faible exclaimed, running to his side. His shoulder and side bled heavily. Her eyes flooded with worry.

"Oh shit, you're injured!" she exclaimed, retrieving the medical supplies that she had just purchased. She helped Altaïr to the bed and laid him down before retrieving a wash bowl and filled it with warm water.

"Please , I need assistance removing your robes."

Soon he laid bare chested beside her as she cleaned the blood from his wounds. It was a deep cut and would definitely need some stitches. After retrieving her thread and need, she slowly and accurately began to sew up his wounds, apologizing softly every time she pressed the needle into his skin. She could only imagine how much it hurt. Faible applied ointment to fight infection and then wrapped them securely. He had passed out long ago. Faible laid next to him, watching him closely, not leaving the room once. She traced all the scars the scattered his body she couldn't help but wonder where they had all came from, hoping that someday she would be able to hear all of the stories. She watched him carefully for any sign that he'd be okay. Sometime into the night Altaïr awoke to green eyes staring at him

"Oh thank Ala you're alive!" She exclaimed throwing herself at him in tight embrace. His wounds hurt a little from her crushing hug but he welcomed the sudden attention. Until a hand slapped across his face.

"I swear if you ever scare me like that again I will personally kill you!" she exalted angrily, tears running down her face. He looked at her confused. Was she shedding tears for him? Even though he's okay? Is she crying because she though he was going to die?He had to know.

"Faible, why do you cry?" he asked. It confused him. She didn't know him, he didn't know her. So why was she crying over the fact that he was hurt?"

'Why do I cry?'" She yelled in outrage, repeating his words.

"Are you stupid! I thought you were going to die!" she yelled wiping tears from her ïr was silent for a moment.

"Thank you," he finally said.

It was now her turn to be confused.

"For what?" she asked, wiping away a few more stray tears

"Everything." Altaïr shifted his gaze away.

"You care for me when no one else does," he explained

"Everyone needs to be loved. Even you, assassin," she replied getting up from her bed. She left him in silence as she went and fetched some food. The two sat in silence as they ate as if they were afraid to speak of the previous events.

"Faible, why did you cry for me? We hardly know each other" he said. Yet, I would die to keep you safe. The words entered his mind so fast he hadn't even known where the thought came form. Maybe the came from the fact the he still owed her for saving his life.

"I don't know. Something in me hurt when I saw your blood. It made me cry. I don't know what caused it," she said thoughtfully. Altaïr looked at her watching her carefully. She was delicate looking yet strong. Women like her were always trouble and often spoke out and men often feared their wrath, if they were so lucky to have a woman like her as their wife. Altaïr was still shirtless and Faible's eyes couldn't help but flicker over his amazing began to wonder about his stories once more.

"Hey Altaïr, how did you get all these scars?" she asked tracing them delicately with her fingers. Altaïr shuddered under her touch enjoying the feel of her warm hands.

"Well, the one you're currently touching is from a training mishap," he explained, eying her hand. She blushed slightly and pulled her hand away

"My apologies," she whispered

"No, its fine, I don't mind" he replied.

"How many do you have?" she asked curiously

"I'm not sure. I've never counted," he replied Faible gazed over all of them again.

"Can I, then?" she asked. He gave her an odd look, and then nodded. She traced every scar that was visible to her: on his back, on his chest, moving to the last one the curved from his top lip to his bottom. Wanting so bad to feel those lips against hers she became entranced moving in close and closer till their lips almost touched

"Twenty-seven," she whispered.

He smirked. "You have yet to count the ones you can't see," he replied his eyes locked on hers. There was a small spark that ignited between the two, and they were both painfully aware of it. A knock at her door caused her to jump away from him.

"Lady Faible, I am about to wash may I have your laundry?" called her favorite and most trusted maid. A woman she had befriended since she was little. Her close friend.

"Oh Molina!" She whispered

"Shall I hide?" Altaïr whispered to her.

"No, just stay put. One moment please," she called to the maid outside the door, gathering her dirty clothes along with his as well. She opened the door

"Faible who are you talking-oh my, beg my pardon I didn't mean to interrupt!" she exclaimed upon seeing the half naked Altaïr laying on her bed

"No, your fine. Its not as it seems Molina" she exclaimed with a dark blush.

"He was injured when the guards unfairly accused him, so, him being a friend of mine, I fixed him up and I am allowing him to rest."

"Oh well my dear Faible you should keep a hold of him he is quite the handsome one" Molina spoke with a girlish giggle.

"Molina!" Faible exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Well I'll leave you be, just give me your dirty clothes" she said with a laugh.

"Please don't tell my father." To think what he would do if he figured out that...

"I would never," Molina replied, taking the clothes from her.

"Thank you, my friend," Faible replied.

"Anything for you Faible, you are my truest friend. I wouldn't betray your secrets," she said with a large smile. "Goodnight." Molina turned and walked towards the stairs. Faible closed the door.

"So, you find me attractive." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I didn't say that," Faible retorted, turning to gaze at Altaïr.

"No, but the deep blush says otherwise," he replied, a smirk gracing his features.

"Also you would've kissed me if she hadn't interrupted."

"No," she lied. "I wasn't. I'd never kiss the likes of you!" Oh, she'd die to kiss those perfect lips! He stood up, wincing as pain shot through him.

"You shouldn't stand!" she said rushing to him, pushing him back down on the bed. "Stay," she commanded.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, their faces inches apart.

"So, you really wouldn't kiss me?" he asked in a breathy voice. She swallowed hard, her face red.

"No," she replied faintly. He moved closer their lips almost touching

"Well, then that's your loss." He let go of her and moved away with a smirk on his let out a breath stoutly.

"I'm going to make dinner," she said stiffly, getting up from the bed, her voice weak and her face red. He chuckled lightly at her reaction and watched her leave. She returned minuets later handing him a plate of food. He ate quickly, once again loving her sun soon begin to set and Faible yawned. She was tired from all the running she had done today. Also, the being afraid and crying had worn her out as well.

"Altaïr, you need to wash. I'll run you a bath and help you with your robes," she said softly. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She returned to her room and helped Altaïr into the bathroom. She removed his weapons and helped him removed his top layer of clothing. Her eyes once again wondering over his perfect body.

"Your removing the rest," she said stoutly as she gently took off the bandages and left the ïr soaked in the bath, deep in thought. He'd have to return to Masyaf soon. But he didn't want to leave her. He had only a few more days to complete his mission but his target wouldn't be returning for three more days. The same time Faible's fathers was due back, he though absent mindedly. Wait. Was it possible that her father was his target? He shot up in the bath. He might kill him! She'd hate him and never want to see him again. Worst, what if she tries to come after him? And kill him herself, she wouldn't be innocent anymore. He'd have to kill her. He got out of the bath quickly and dressed, forgetting to put on his tunic and robes. He'd need her help for those.

"Faible?" he asked gently

."Yes?" she asked, worried, immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Who is you father?" he asked his voice tense.

"I'm not sure of his occupation," she replied.

"No, you insolent girl, his name!" he growled, feeling the fear rise up within him.

"Talal," she said quickly, confused at his anger. Altaïr went ridged. No. He couldn't do this...but he'd have too. He couldn't hesitate to kill just because of one girl.

"Altaïr, what is wrong?""Nothing, nothing is wrong," he snapped. Se sat down on the bed his handsome features in a dark scowl. Faible sighed and sat beside him and sadly began to apply the ointment to his wounds. What had she done? Why was he so angry with her? She sighed and expertly wrapped his wounds.

"Goodnight Altaïr," she whispered and crawled into bed. Tears leaked from her eyes uncontrollably. Why the devil was she crying? All he did was shout at her, big deal? She wiped the tears from eyes and snuggled more under the warm blankets and was soon tossed into a fitful ïr watched as Faible slept, his mind filled with millions of questions. What was he supposed to do? Why was he having so much trouble with this? He had three days. Three measly days to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Was going against the brotherhood worth the admiring gaze of the woman that now laid next to him? The worst thing about it was that he wasn't sure. Altaïr had always been sure about everything in his life, no matter the situation. But now...

Altaïr let out a gruff breath, rubbing at his chin before closing his eyes, pitching into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Jumping Roof Tops

Chapter Three-Jumping Rooftops

Altaïr was jolted awake. It was still dark outside, although he hadn't any clue to what time it was. His body was covered in a sheet of sweat. Another nightmare. He wiped his hand across his face. This one was worse then the others. It was her face he saw, looking up at him in execrating pain as he drove his blade through her. It was her scream that echoed through his mind, it was Faible's blood that stained his hands and drenched his robes.

Altaïr sat up with much difficulty. The pain was subsiding but it still hurt in it's small way. He looked over and the woman the slept beside him. Her honey locks were spread around her head like a golden halo, her pink tinted lips part ever so slightly as she breathed. A few wisps of her hair were draped across her face, tickling her nose as she slept. He gently brushed them from her face letting his hand linger on her cheek for a moment before pulling away and lying back down. How was he supposed to carry out this mission? He couldn't think of anything to do. If she found out her father was Assassinated she'd know it was him. And she never forgive him. May even try and kill him which would result in her death. He rolled over so that he could watch her. She was so peaceful so surreal. How could anyone let alone himself harm such a woman?. He reached around and pulled her to him, so that the laid against his chest.

"Altaïr," she whispered dreamily. He smirked despite his sour mood. She was dreaming about him, and he loved the thought of it. He watched her hoping she'd speak more.

"Altaïr, kiss me, " she whispered as a happy smile graced her face. His smiled widen as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Altaïr…hmm…mine," Faible said in a child like voice. Altaïr couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

What in the world was she dreaming about? He wondered to himself. That's when his bad mood returned. He wouldn't ever be able to do this again after his mission was complete. He sighed to himself, rubbing his brow. What was he to do? Maybe he could take her back to Masyaf and then return here and kill her father. That way she'd never know. But she had the right to know, she'd deserved to know if her father had died. And she deserved to know that it was him that was going to kill her father. Altaïr laid his face softly against Faible's and whispered slightly in her ear

" Faible, your father is my target, I must take his life. But I couldn't do that to you. It's either I lose you or my life." His words were spoken softly knowing she was asleep she couldn't hear him

"But I can't decided which is more important," he said to her, his voice cracking.

"I don't want you to hate me, your all I have," he confessed. He gently brushed her face once more before standing up.

"Goodbye Faible," he whispered.

"Altaïr, stop," Faible's voice cut through the silence. He turned to face her, looking down at her to see that she was awake, staring at him with her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hate you, its your job you must do what you have to" she said softly, convincingly. Even though the thought of losing her father pained her, she couldn't help but understand. If he didn't kill her father, Altaïr's superior would kill him in return.

"Is my father a bad man?" she asked suddenly. He nodded

"Then do what you must. I don't want to know of it though." He couldn't help but feel his heart lift a little at her words. He was relieved that he could still hold onto it all, but he couldn't help but feel the annoying prick of the selfishness.

"Now come back to bed it's still late," she said in a tired voice.

Altaïr smirked.

"I'd gladly come back to bed," he said smoothly, letting one of his thick brows cock upwards.

"Not what I meant, pervert!" she replied back with a smile. He laid back down next to her

"Thank you so much for understanding," he whispered to her, feeling a true gratitude.

"Sure.""So how long were you awake for?" he asked. There was a small laugh from Faible's lips.

" Since I said, 'Altaïr kiss me'" she said through giggles. Altaïr was shocked she manage to fool him the whole time, but then he realized that he could twist it.

"Okay" he said suddenly a mischievous gleam in his eyes

"Okay what?" she asked, confused. He placed himself atop of her, his strong, rough hands were on both sides of her head, cupping her face lovingly.

"Altaïr what are you doing?" she asked weakly, flustered by the proximity

"This," he whispered placing his lips on hers. He kiss her softly at fist not wanting her to shy away. Faible had a shock wave of complete bliss run through her body. She dreamed almost every night of what his kiss would feel like. She just never though it feel this good. Their lips matched together perfectly. And just when she started to kiss back and get into it. He pulled way and rolled off her so his back faced her. She laid there in a daze.

"Your such a tease," she replied with a pout

"Well, you said you would never kiss me so I thought I shouldn't force you," he said in a knowing voice, the smile clear in his words.

"You're right. I don't want to kiss you," she said quickly. Altaïr laughed

"Goodnight Faible," he said softly"Goodnight Altaïr," she whispered back falling into a light slumber.

Faible awoke the next morning wrapped in Altaïr's arms. Her cheeked warmed, remembering the events from last night. There was more than the small kiss that Altaïr had given her, the was the situation with her father. Although she felt sad that her father's life would end soon, there was the fact that he wasn't very father like towards her and that he wasn't really her father made her feel not so guilty. But she knew that it had to be done. She just wished it wasn't going to be Altaïr who had to do the job. How could she seek comfort from the man who killed her father? She knew she told him she understood, and she did. But she still didn't want the man who raised her to be killed and to know who killed him and that he was going to made her feel responsible. Then again Altaïr had said he was a bad man, that death would be his peace. Faible wasn't sure what to feel. She was confused and lost. All she did know was that she didn't want to be anywhere near the place when the deed was done.

"Altaïr?" she asked lightly.

"Hm?' he responded, still partially asleep

"When you kill him, what am I to do?"

"You are to wait outside the city gates for me. I'm taking you to my home" he said his tone told her that there would be no negotiation on the matter."Okay," she replied softly. Faible arose from the bed and bathed before getting dressed.

"I'm going to get breakfast and then you may wash and I'll changed you wrappings again" She left the room and returned sometime later with trays of food, handing one to Altaïr. They ate with mild conversation, veering away from talk about her father. Once breakfast was finished, Faible ran a bath for Altaïr and helped him out of his robes. She looked at his wounds before letting him bathe

"They appear to be healing nicely, but I'll wait for you to wash fist, just to be sure," she said throwing the bandages in the trash. Faible waited patiently for Altaïr to wash. He always took much longer then she ïr took his time in the bath, relaxing in the warm water. He took this time to himself to think. He wondered why he had said he was taking her home with him. Woman weren't allowed in the brotherhood unless they were servants or wives. And, well...Faible was neither. But he knew one thing: she would be sleeping in his room no matter what. He wasn't going to let anyone else be near her. She was his. He stopped himself wondering where the possessive thoughts had came from. He sighed to himself and finished up with his bath. Once he had on enough clothes to be appropriate, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ah, good you have finished. Now get over here," Faible said, her impatience with his long baths clear in her voice. Altaïr walked over to her and sat patiently while she reapplied the ointment and wraps.

"Well, your wounds are healing nicely you should be all good in a two days." She paused, realizing in two days her father would be dead.

"I am truly sorry that it must be this way, Faible," Altaïr said, gently pulling her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered to her gently, rubbing her back and stroking her hair

"Thank you Altaïr, for be so sensitive about this," she whispered against his chest.

"Not a problem," he replied. He like being able to hold her close like he was. He enjoyed her warmth. Although he had to admit this was going to be the first kill he'd ever regret out of any mission's he has ever done, this was above all the worst.

Two days later Faible's father returned. Faible had packed a some outfits and all her important things. Altaïr had already left the house, leaving no trace of his presence. Faible ran down the stairs and greeted her father with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home Father!" She exclaimed

"Ah, Faible it is good to see you again my daughter," he said with a smile. Was it okay for her to feel sad that she wouldn't be able to see that smile again? And if she did feel sad, then was it really okay for her to let him be killed?

"Well, father, I must be on my way I have shopping to do," she said, backing away from him, giving him a small smile.

"Okay. Be careful. I may not be home when you get back. I have an errand to run," he said.

"Okay. Oh, and father?" Faible said timidly"Yes?" he asked impatiently, obviously anxious about this next errand."I love you" she said softly.

He smile down at her.

"I love you to Faible, now off you go" he said. Faible nodded and with one last hug to her father. She took of towards the city gates, the guards letting her pass without a problem. She went straight to the stables Altaïr told her to go to and grabbed his horse along with a black stallion and made her way up the road a little. resting beneath a tree while she awaited Altaïr.

Altaïr didn't even flinch when the door behind him closed, a metal door blocking the entrance. He took a step further into the room, glancing around and taking in as much as he could in the dim light. The groans met his ears, and he realized that he was standing among cages that had men trapped within. The slaves. He couldn't help but hesitate next to one cage, staring down at the barely clothed man, sitting in his own waste, shivering and thin.

Something moved in the level up above, and Altaïr's attention shot back to his main focus, feeling the presence of other bodies. A figure moved above in the small window granting view into the upper story. It had to be Talal.

"What now, slaver?" Altaïr spat, walking further into the area, passing another man chained to the wall.

"Do not call me that," the voice rang out. "I only wish to help them."

Altaïr had stepped upon a metal grater, and was shocked when something was suddenly gripping onto his foot. Glancing down, he saw a man under the grater, reaching through the holes to tug at Altaïr's boots.

"Please," the man whispered hoarsely. "Help me."

With a quick tug and a step away, Altaïr turned towards another metal gate, blocking the way that led into another room.

"You do them no kindness by imprisoning them like this," Altaïr claimed, looking back up at the window he had seen the figure in.

"Imprisoning them?" Talal's voice scoffed. "I'm protecting them. Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead!" Altaïr gave an unimpressed huff in response, and Talal's chuckled could be heard.

"You understand nothing! It was folly to even bring you here, to think that you would understand!"

Altaïr once again thought about how Faible had talked so fondly about her father before, and he wondered idly if maybe he was indeed being the foolish one. But there was no way he was going to go back on his masters word.

"I understand enough," Altaïr replied. "Show yourself!"

Without another moment, the metal gate rose, offering a path into the room next door. There was no hesitation in the way Altaïr strode in, but there was a pause when the gate closed down loudly behind him, locking him in within this unknown area. There was no movement in sight, even under the trained eye of the Assassin. With careful and measured steps, Altaïr walked to the middle of the room, keeping an eye upon the rafters above. Once he was standing in the middle, men flooded the rafters from all sides, all of the dressed in dark clothing. They hopped down to the ground level, surrounding the assassin with their swords drawn.

Keeping his guard up, Altaïr looked above at the rafters once more, noting the sound of the footsteps upon it. A man walked out from the shadows, wearing the same dark robes as the men that surrounded Altaïr. Altaïr's eyes narrowed at the man, the target in sight. It was Talal.

"So, now I stand before you," Talal say, opening his arms as if to put a greater sense to his presence.

"What is it that you desire?"

Altaïr drew his blade immediately. "Come down. Let's settle this with honor."

Talal sighed. "Why must it always come to violence?" He bent over, placing his hands upon his knees as if talking to a child.

"It seems that I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself." He straightened. "Besides, I can't have my work threatened. You must die." With that, the man turned and walked back into the shadows.

For a moment, Altaïr truly thought of letting him go, once again faced with the difficult decision to let this man live for Faible's sake, or if he was really selfish enough about his own life to end this man life instead. There is a reason, Altaïr thought, raising his sword to defend himself against the men now attacking him. There is a reason that this man must die.

In a moment, Altaïr deflected a blade that had be swung at him and he used the opportunity to swing at the mans open spot, slashing though the flesh, spilling the blood over the ground. The man fell to the ground, clutching his side while another one of the men attacked as well.

During the battle, Altaïr knew that he had to get away from this small fight and chase after Talal. There was no sense in trying to kill all of his men when killing him would end the problem, not to mention many lives. The assassin's eyes caught sight of a ladder leading up to the wooden rafters. With quick and measured movements, Altaïr twisted out of the battle, tucking his sword back in his sheath before pulling himself quickly up the ladder. At the sight of the approaching assassin, Talal fled the area, climbing another ladder on the other side of the room out of the building. Altaïr then ran across the rafters that lined the room, knocking the men that stood in his way over the edge.

The chase was short. Altaïr flew across the few rooftops that Talal was able to get across before catching up to him. Altaïr then tackled the man, holding him down against the rooftop, the hidden blade pressed against Talal's throat.

"You've nowhere to run now," Altaïr whispered. "Share your secrets with me."

Talal was hesitant at first, but with a nudge from the hidden blade, he responded

"My part is played. The Brotherhood is not so weak that my death will stop it's work."

Altaïr eased up on the blade. "What Brotherhood?"

"Al Mualim is not the only one with designs upon the Holy Land," Talal explained in a short tone. "That's all you'll have from me."

"Then we are finished." More pressure was put on the blade, threatening to slice into Talal's neck. "Beg forgiveness from your God."

Closing his eyes, Talal slightly smiled. "He's long abandoned us. Long abandoned the men and women I took into my arms. Long abandoned my poor, little Faible..."

Altaïr felt a tug at his chest at the name, and he stayed his blade just a bit longer. "What do you mean?"

"Beggars, whores, addicts, lepers," Talal listed off. "Do they strike you as proper slaves? Unfit for even the most menial tasks? No, I took them not to sell, but to save...and yet you'd kill us all, for no other reason than it was asked of you."

Anger flooded through Altaïr, and he was suddenly tired of playing this game. "No! You profit from the war, from lives lost and broken!"

"Yes, you would think that, ignorant as you are," Talal said, opening his eyes once more to stare up into Altaïr's eyes. "Wall off your mind: they say it's what your kind do best. Do you see the irony in all this?" Altaïr's lips didn't move. "No, not yet, it seems." Talal closed his eyes again. "But you will."

Tired of his nonsense, Altaïr pushed the blade into Talal's neck, ripping through the soft tissue and creating a pool of blood. Pulling out the blade, Altaïr then reached into one of his pouches, bringing out a feather that Malik back at the bureau had given him, then running it along Talal's slit neck. The white fingers of the feather were stained with blood, and like an assassin should, Altaïr disappeared quietly. He made his way to the Assassins bureau his mind troubled over the fact that Talal had mentioned Faible, it showed that he truly did love his daughter. He sighed heavily as leapt down into the bureau through its roof entrance.

"Altaïr! Wonderful to see you return to us! And, how fared the mission?" asked Malik happily, from behind his desk, stopping his drawings.

"The deed is done. Talal is dead." Answered Altaïr, placing the bloody feather on the desk in front of Malik

"Good, Good, Now return to Masyaf and report to Al Mualim.

Faible sighed in patently, it was too hot and she was worried. She stood up and walked up to the horses

"How do you guys managed to stand here all day" she asked the horse not expecting an answer.

"Faible" Altaïr called. Causing her to jump

"Goodness Altaïr don sneak up on me like that" she said with a half hearted glare he smirked at her.

"Lets go, my mission is done" he said.

"Um Altaïr I have never ridden a horse before" she said sheepishly although it was not common if a woman didn't know how to ride a horse

"Its fine you'll just ride with me" he said. He picked her up and sat her on the front of the saddle before tying her things on to the horse. He then lifted himself up in the stirrups and sat behind her. Grabbing the reins. Altaïr put the horse in a full run till they were out of the city, they then continued on there way in a steady gallop.


	4. Chapter 4 Cold Nights

Chapter Four-Cold Nights

Altaïr and Faible rode on till the sun began to sink behind the mountains. Faible watched in awe at the beautiful sunset, she has seen many of them, but none this breath taking. She sub-consciously leaned back against Altaïr. Her striking green eyes looking up at him. She could see his handsome face, she smiled softly to herself. She could tell he wasn't used to being around people but she was glad he had chosen to stay with her. It made her happy. He made her happy. Despite knowing each other for only a short time she felt a strong connection to the man she was currently staring at. Faible returned her gaze to the setting sun a smile still grace her face. Altaïr stopped the horse.

"We'll be camping here" he said jumping off the horse, he stretched his hand out to Faible, how gratefully took it before climbing down off the horse. Her legs being numb, and wobbly cause her to fall forward. She stumble and fell into Altaïr strong arms. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. A blush evident on her face.

"You alright?" he asked in a whisper, she nodded, and leaned in closer to him enjoying his warmth.

"Altaïr?" she asked softly

"Yes?"

"Was his death painless? Was it swift?' she asked suddenly. Altaïr held her close as he felt her body shake. She was crying.

"Yes Faible, I made sure it was" he replied gently

"Did he say anything?" she asked, he sighed and nodded

"He said that god had failed him, failed you, and all the slaves he kept, he said he was helping them, he truly believed he was doing good, he loved you Faible, no matter how bad of a man he was, he loved you" Altaïr stated in a soft voice letting her cry as he gently rubbed her back. And ran his hand through her soft hair.

"Altaïr, I never though I could find comfort in the very man that killed my father, but the thing is I do feel comfort, and I feel safe. Thank you for everything, you truly are a wonderful man" she said through her sobs, he held her tighter. He killed her father and she thought him to be wonderful? He didn't get it. This girl was beyond confusing.

"Come, lets get camp ready" Altaïr said softly, his mind was completely confused. Faible took all their bags off the horse. And then proceeded to removed the saddle. After rubbing down the horse. Faible looked to see what Altaïr was up to. He sat crouched on the ground trying to start the fire, his face still hidden beneath the hood. Faible smiled to herself and sat beside him.

"So Altaïr how long till we reach Masyaf ? She asked suddenly.

"It will only take two days from now" he said sitting back as the fire burst to life. Faible looked sadly at the fire as its flames flicker wildly. She missed her father and she missed her home. She sighed but it had to be done. What is one life if you can save a million. Even if it's the life of someone you cared for. She thought to herself.

"Here you need to eat" Altaïr said handing her half a loaf of bread. Faible whispered her thanks and nibbled at the bread quietly not really feeling hungry. Maybe her new life will be better, more exciting? Who was she fooling? Her old life had been great. She had everything she ever wanted. She hadn't a worry in the world. And now she knew in her heart she'd have to be watching over her shoulder at all times, or running for her life when the occasion rose. Which she was sure would be often. Why had she agreed to this? Why hadn't she just minded her own business? Why didn't she secretly just turn Altaïr in? that would have been best her father would be alive and she'd be home eating a good dinner with her father not sitting out in the dirt eating week old bread. Her thoughts became angrier and she soon found herself scowling and blaming the cursed assassin that sat next to her. It was all his damn fault! She growled in her mind.

"Faible I know your upset, I know you must hate me right now" Altaïr said softly catching sight of the young woman's inter turmoil. Faible said nothing, she just chewed on her bread angrily as Altaïr spoke.

"But trust me, things will get better, you'll be living with me, it'll be just like what your used to, only the food will be prepared for you and anything you like you may have, the only difference is you wont ever leave my sight" he said softly

"And why is that?" she asked her voice quipped. Her emerald green eyes glaring at him.

"Because other men there are not as nice as I and can, and will hurt you, and I may just have to hide you I'm not sure yet" he replied her glared disappeared he was protecting her. She smiled softly

"Thank you" she replied, grateful he'd take that risk. She was beyond surprised with herself. She should hate this man with ever fiber in her body, but instead, despite the facts despite the anger that rose in her chest and then fade into understanding, she was beginning to find herself falling for this mysterious man, even though she knew hardly anything about him, she was determined to destroy the walls around his heart. The two sat in silence as the night dragged on. Faible found herself drifting into sleep. Soon she found she was tossed in to a world of endless fantasy and dreams.

Altaïr watched as Faible slowly drifted to sleep. He sighed and shook his head, he then rose to his feet dusting the sand off his robes and walked over to Faibles side. He crouched beside her watching her for a moment. How her face became peaceful and that ever present smile on her face slowly grew bigger as she dreamed her happy dreams. A small smile grace his face as he watched her, she was incredibly innocent and she was risking her life just being near him yet she didn't seem to care, this woman was incredible odd. She didn't run in the face of danger instead she seemed to embrace it. Altaïr slowly sat down and gently picked her up and place her in his lap, he brushed the hair from her face. He then decided he himself need some rest, and fell asleep, although he slept, he was in full alert in case of any danger. Faible shifted as a cool wind blew past her in the night causing her to shiver, she shifted closer to the heat that radiated from behind her, curling herself into a tight ball trying to keep herself warm. Desert nights were always cold. Altaïr felt Faible shiver and move closer to him for warmth. The two now laid in the spoon position, instead of upright. Altaïr moved so his arms wrapped around her trying to provide more warmth, the fire had died out long ago, and he wished now that he had brought a blanket. His robes kept him perfectly warm but he hadn't thought to get one for Faible. But in truth he was glad he didn't. he enjoyed having a reason to stay so close to the girl. Soon she stopped shivering and fell back into her deep slumber. And the cold night went on, with Altaïr now awake and keeping watch, he wished to start the fire back up to help keep Faible warm but he knew she'd freeze if he left her side. So the night dragged on into morning.

Altaïr rose as soon as the warmth of the sun had reached their sleeping forms and while Faible slept now warmed by the sun, he re saddles the horse and got everything ready. Faible awoke to Altaïr voice

"Faible, its time to wake" he said softly, she opened her eyed dreamily

"I don't want to" she said sleepily

"You can sleep on the horse" he replied, she yawned before getting up and dusting herself off. She climbed clumsily on though the horse Altaïr got on behind her and gripped the reins and once again they were off.

Faible had fallen asleep on the horse its gentle swaying motion had rocked her to sleep, she laid against Altaïr's chest her breath light. Her dream just like all the others, was about that single kiss. She could get it off her mind, she couldn't erase how badly she wanted more. Faible was enjoying her dream till suddenly the horse jerked into a full run, she gripped Altaïr arms tightly,.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed her heart racing

"Templaers" Altaïr said urgently, he couldn't risk a fight not with Faible here, he didn't want her to get hurt. But they had horses to. He was going to have to fight. He suddenly stopped the horse tossed Faible to the ground and turned and raced to face the Templers

"Altaïr!" Faible exclaimed, worry laced her voice. Her eyes widen with fear, as she watched him race into battle. Concern painted her face as she watched the battle preying that he'll be okay. She didn't know what she'd do if something would happen to him. She did the stupidest thing possible. She ran into the fray grabbing a dead soldier's sword and began to swing the blade hacking at every solider she saw, she felt the sword cut through bodies, she herd it slice through the soldiers and she lost her mind… Tears rolled down her face as she swung. Everything around her went completely silent and yet she kept swinging.

"Faible!" Altaïr screamed Faible's name as she kept swinging she had taken down quite a few of soldiers. But there was nothing left and she was still swinging, tears ran down her face. Her eyes glazed over with fear and regret. He yelled her name a couple of times.

"Faible!" he yelled again, but she kept swinging. He dodged a couple of her swings before knocking the sword from her hand and grabbed hold of her making her face him. She struggled against his tight grip she started mumbling. But he couldn't understand her

"Faible, stop, stop its okay everything's over." Altaïr said gently, whipping the tears from her face. She stared at him with dazed eyes. Tears streamed down her face non-stop.

"Faible. Listen to me, its okay, everything is over" he said in a stern voice, shaking her a little.

"I-I killed them" she said softly her voice scared, her body shaking her face ridden with disgust

"I know, and its okay, if you hadn't done what you did I would be dead, you saved me Faible, because of you I'm alive" Altaïr said eagerly trying to calm her down

"I did?" she asked her voice hopeful that what she did was justified

"Yes, Faible you did" he said pulling her into hi arms, hugging her tightly. He stroked her hair, gently. Murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, trying to get her to relax.

"Thank you Altaïr "she whispered. Her voice still laced with fear and loathing at the despicable act she had done

"Hey no problem now let's gets going, before more come" he said gently picking her up and carrying her. He placed her up on the horse and got up behind her. They rode fast trying to make up lost time. They rode for hours before the sun began to dip below the horizon. They made camp behind a stone out cropping well out of sight. Faible moved with stiffness her face haunted by her sins. She sat beside Altaïr who quietly worked on starting the fire. Soon minuets later the fire was a blazed. Faible laid her head against Altaïr's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Tears began to fall from her eyes again as the memory of the days events haunted her. Altaïr watched her silently he could tell she valued life and even if they did deserve to die it shouldn't have been by her hand she was to innocent to pure to have her hand stained with blood. Even if it was to save his very life, she should never have walked through that veil she should not have entered the world of death. Her mind and heart were to fragile. He vowed from there on that this woman would never again be forced into such a position he would always protect her, and she'll never wield a blade again. The night carried on and Faible couldn't sleep. every time her eyes closed she would see the faces of the soldiers she had cut down. Altaïr watched her carefully, rubbing her back trying to coax her into sleep. But no matter what he did he couldn't get the dreams and visions from her mind. She looked up at him hoping for some sort of comfort, something to make her feel better. He held her close.

"Faible I will always be here for you, whenever you want to talk" He told her, she smiled at him.

"Thanks Altaïr" she said softly "That means a lot to me" she said hugging him.

"we got one more day left, we'll be there tomorrow around night" he said with a smile. She smiled back excited to get to civilization. Faible stared at his face, the glow from the fire reflected on his face enabling her to see his handsome features. She leaned closer to him her eyes watching him carefully as her lips touched his, her eyes drifted close, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she kissed him hesitantly. Altaïr was beyond surprised by her actions. But didn't hesitate to kiss her back. There lips fit perfectly together. Altaïr made the kiss more passionate, Faible practically melted, she relaxed completely in his arms, falling into his loving embrace. They broke apart, and stared at each other.

"Sorry" she said softly a blush warming her face.

"Its no trouble at all, I was more then happy to oblige" he said with a smirk. She smiled at him and laid her head back on his shoulder. Faible soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Altaïr watched her as she slept. He we bewildered by the fact she would actually kiss him. Did she have feelings for him? Or was it just her need to be held to be loved to perhaps show herself she could be accepted despite what she had done. The poor girl so inoccent and he had just scarred her taken away her purity. He stoped that train of though had gone totally the wrong way. He laughed to himself, at just how easy it was to be around her how open he could be. She didn't judge him didn't critazide him. All she did was care. He watched her through at the night, tending to the fire while she slept, to ensure nothing like yesterday happened again.


	5. Chapter 5 Sneaking In

Chapter Five-Return

Altaïr had the horse ready before sunrise; he sat next to the warm fire waiting for Faible to awaken. He pulled out a loaf of bread and looked at it dully. Faible need more then bread. He thought. He got up from his seat in the dirt and looked down at Faible she slept peacefully. He sighed she hadn't eaten yesterday she needed more he walked a ways away, stopped and looked around, there had to be something around that had more substance then some week old bread. He spotted a rabbit and with a smirk and quick precision the rabbit soon had a throwing knife straight through its head as to not damage the delicate meat. Altaïr smiled to himself, the rabbit was large and plump perfect for staining a hungry two people. He skinned the rabbit away from camp before running it through with a sharp stick and leaving it to roast over the open fire. Altaïr Watched the fire dully he still couldn't get Faible's actions from yesterday out of his mind. That kiss was mind blowing. It was just as sweet as when he had kissed her, but hers was better and had more feeling in it then he thought possible form something as simple as a kiss. Altaïr wanted to know badly why she had done it. His hope for her affection was too much to ask for; there wasn't any possible way that she liked him. He who killed her father, took her form her home, and ruined her life. It wasn't that he liked her as anything special she was just a girl that saved his life. A beautiful, strong, yet delicate woman, whose eyes shone like emeralds. Altaïr stopped. What in the worlds was he thinking? This was way out of character for him. Altaïr the cold and the heartless, Altaïr the merciless. Why as he even doing this in the first place? It was so unlike him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Faible didn't judge him and was ready to help safe his life despite his occupation, she didn't care. He didn't have the need to prove his worth or his existence. To prove he was better, or stronger. All he had to do to make her happy was to be himself his true self. Not the cold hearted, and guard man that he was at home. But he knew that as soon as the returned to Masyaf he had have to return to that alas the others mock him and call him weak. Although Altaïr still didn't trust her much, or want to reveal too much about himself to her. At least he was smart enough to tell she was no real threat. And that she didn't have a hidden agenda and he didn't have to constantly watch his back around her. He was beginning to think he could trust this woman completely and maybe even confide in her if needed. He was beginning to drop all the stone walls around his heart.

Faible awoke to a sweet smell. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten yesterday and was very hungry. She opened her eyes slowly to see Altaïr sitting by the fire watching a rather good portion of meat cook over the fire. Faible watched him silently. She long to be held in those strong arms of his. Yeah sure he was a bit rough around the edges and by the gods he was far more then dangerous but she couldn't help but be drawn to him, she couldn't help but want to be his, want him to want her but she knew he'd never return her feelings. She wasn't a fighter, she was just a woman. Women are meant to be seen and not heard, and she couldn't express how badly he wanted him to see her. But she also knew she could never bring herself to admit that her feelings were greater then a simple attraction or flirt. She stood up silently with a slow stretch and plopped herself down beside Altaïr.

"Good morning" she said sleepily

"Good morning" Altaïr replied back

"What smells so good?" she asked hungrily

"Rabbit" he stated bluntly

"Yummy" she said with a hesitant voice feeling a slight pain of guilt for the small animal, but she had to eat.

"So we will be to your home soon?" she asked he nodded slowly

"We had to pass through a small village I will get you some other clothes there" he said shortly

"Why?" she asked

"Because I'm sneaking you in" he said softly "and what you're wearing is very attractive" he said

"Really so you thing I'm attractive?" she said mockingly

"No. just your clothes" he said back in a serious tone. She pouted

"Your no fun today Altaïr, what is the matter?" she asked softy

"I don't want you getting harmed" he said

"So that doesn't mean you need to be mean" she replied. He sighed. She had a good point.

The two ate in silence before continuing on there long journey. They stopped in a small town and Altaïr got her some discreet clothing just as he said. When they reached the gates of Masyaf. Altaïr got off of his horse, helping Faible down shortly after. He removed their belongings and grabbed hold of Faible's arm dragging her through the town towards a castle he was looking left in right before dashing through its front gates thankfully it was night time and the place was empty of any common folk. A few guards were posted here and there but Altaïr being as skilled as he is was able to sneak past them with Faible in tow. Once safely inside the castle Altaïr quickly made for his room, ushering Faible inside thankful that no one had seen them. Altaïr dumped their belongings on the floor and lay down on his bed. He'd have to report to his master soon. He sighed.

"Faible stays here open the door for no one" he replied she nodded as he left the room. She took this time to unpack all her things and put them away in an empty drawer in the dresser against the wall. Altaïr's room was dark and held only one curtained window. He had a smallish bed against the wall far from the window and door. And other furniture strewn out across the room. There was a door the she assumed led the bathroom. When she opened the door she found herself to be correct. She seized the opportunity and washed all the grime and dirt form days of travel form her body and hair before getting clean water and just relaxing in one of the few scents she had brought with her. After awhile she pulled herself form the relaxing grip of the water and dried off. She exited the room in only a towel and yelped in surprise to see Altaïr sitting on the bed in only his under garments.

"Want to come to bed?" he asked with a smirk causing Faible to blush. They were going to have to share and Altaïr's bed was rather small. She shot him a half hearted glare before grabbing some of her under garments and her night gown and heading back into the bathroom she changed quickly and exited the room sitting beside Altaïr on his bed.

"Go and clean up. You stink" she replied without missing a beat. He laughed softly causing Faible to smile. And did as she said. Faible lay in bed starring up at the celine while Altaïr bathed. She sighed. He couldn't ever love her. He was dangerous, mysterious and she was just some merchant's daughter. She wasn't strong or brave or courageous. She sighed how she had falling for him she didn't know, but falling she has. She placed her hand over her face. What was wrong with her how the hell could she be in love with the man the killed her father? That killed people for a living. She felt like screaming she couldn't help it! He was just so damn alluring and his dangerous nature made her excited, his entire being made her melt. She then began to think of the two kisses that they had shared. Why had he done it? Did he feel anything for her? Or was he just toying with her? Playing her like a fool? She only wished she knew.

Altaïr sat in the bath water glad that the dirt and blood had been washed from his tired body. He sighed. Faible was so tempting he wanted to claim her but he knew he couldn't or to be more exact she wouldn't allow that. She couldn't possible feel the same. She was innocent and so sweet and he was an assassin and had killed her father. He sighed muttering a string of curses to himself before getting out of the bath and drying off. He wrapped a towel around his waste before exiting the bathroom. He looked at Faible who removed her hand from her face and stared at him she blushed darkly staring for a few a minuets before diverting her eyes. He smirked at least he knew she found him attractive. He slipped on a clean pair of underwear before tossing the towel to the floor in the corner of the room by the bathroom door. He crawled into his bed. He smirked as he watched Faible's blush darken. His bed was meant for only one person so the meant they'd have to sleep close together. Faible turned on to her side facing the wall. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Altaïr lay beside her wide awake. His mind racing with thoughts. He wasn't sure how well this is going to work, how long could he keep her hidden? He watched her sleep, and a frowned appeared on his face as she began to whimper softly, he watched as she curled into a ball hugging herself as tears streamed down her face and just as he reached to wake her she spoke.

"Father, I miss you" she said in a sad voice as the tears fell faster, she was dreaming of her father. A pang of regret rang through out his heart. He gently pulled her to him embracing her; ever so gently he ran his hands through her hair whispering his apologies to her softly. She wrapped herself around him, gently crying into his chest. He held her tightly, gently rubbing her back.

Faible awoke sometime into the night her dream still fresh in her mind she smiled softly, she missed her father but she knew it had to be done. She noticed that once more she was being held by Altaïr and her smile widen, no wonder she was so warm. She laid her head back down on his chest her small hand slowly traced random designs on his scarred chest. Her mind swarmed with the thoughts about how much she loved his scars how his voice made her feel. How he made her feel. She sighed and cursed softly under her breath great she thought I've fallen for an assassin, wonderful. She just couldn't accept that fact that she loved him. He was a killer there wasn't any possible way she could be in love with such a man. He did as he was ordered to do. Would he kill her if his master wished it? She though bitterly she honestly didn't know if he would or not. She frowned slightly and with that thought haunting the back of her mind she soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Giving In

Altaïr awoke the next day feeling refreshed. His eyes looked down at Faible who was curled up against him her head lying on his chest. He smiled softly. He brushed the hair from her face and careful moved from underneath her not wanting to wake her. He the got dressed in his usual attire and left the room to retrieve breakfast. He kept his cold demeanor as he walked through the castle to the kitchen. Apprentices looked upon him with admiration while the other higher ranked assassins looked at him in awe some were smug sense his de-ranking but the other knew his skills and knew them well. Altaïr gathered a large plate of food before returning to his room. He opened the door quickly. And closed and locked behind him and as soon as he turned he froze. Faible stood there frozen in surprise her dress gripped in her hands as she wrapped it in her hands in a quick attempt to cover herself. Her face red with embracement. It took Altaïr a moment to recover while his eyes trailed over her curvaceous body and smooth skin. He turned away giving her privacy to change. He listened to the fabric as it slid up over her body he frowned slightly, wishing it would be sliding off not on. He blushed lightly at the though.

"I brought breakfast" he stated when he knew she was decent. He turned and faced her. Faible's face still a deep crimson red, he smirked at her.

"Too bad I didn't come in a bit earlier" he said smirking when her blushed darkened

"Pervert" she muttered taking a large fruit off the plate and biting into it. Altaïr watched as the juice dripped off her chin and then on to her breast, he watched as she cursed softly and briskly wiped away. He swallowed hard and looked down at the plate as she got up and got a towel from the bathroom. God what was this woman doing to him? He's never desired a woman in such a way before it hadn't even crossed his mind before now. He swallowed again taking in a calming breath; He had to relax as an Assassin he had to keep control of his emotions. Faible watched him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to kiss him so badly; she wanted to tangle her hands in the thick, silky hair of his. She shook her head softly she shouldn't be thinking about such things, despite her feelings for him, oh how she wished to tell him.

"So Altaïr what is the plan for today?" she asked he looked up at her.

"Well I believe I am going to go into town and get you some more appropriate clothing" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Well you need to blend your clothes will immediately give you away" he replied as if it were obvious. She nodded

"Alright, what else?" she asked. He looked at her his eyes capturing hers

"Well we could leave that up to our imaginations" he said with a smirk as she blushed

"I will return shortly" he said exiting the room. Faible watched the door close and she stood up and looked around the room. There wasn't anything of any interest in the room. Faible sighed she laid down on the bed with a sigh. What was she supposed to do with herself? She was falling in love with a man she hardly knew let alone with an Assassin and the man the killed her father. She looked at the ceiling with a groan. She sat up slowly she was bored out of her mind how was she supposed to live in hear when she gets so bored? She sighed this was going to be a long day. She just hoped Altaïr would be back soon to save her from her boredom. After several minuets Altaïr walked through the door. Faible sat up with a sigh of relief. Altaïr place a package on the bed

"Those are all yours I hope they fit" he stated

"thanks you" she said with a smile as she place the new dresses in the closet they were all beautiful not as brilliantly colored but the finest clothes for this area she assumed.

Faible hugged Altaïr

"Thank you again there beautiful" she said softly, he hugged her back

"You are welcome" he said hugging her back his body was tense

"Altaïr loosen up a little" Faible said teasingly Altaïr smirked

"Really? How is this for loosening up?" Altaïr said kissing her softly on the lips. Faible immediately kissed back she couldn't deny her attraction anymore. her hands gently pushed his hood back before tangling her hands into his hair. Altaïr deepened the kiss, and smirked when he felt Faible's legs go weak but he had no problem holding her up, he easily picked her up and laid her on the bed without breaking the kiss. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a voice wafted through the door

"Altaïr?"

"What?" he growled

"The master wishes to see you now." the man replied in a slightly timid tone

"Very well, I will be there soon" Altaïr replied, he looked down at Faible to see a small pout on her face and her cheeks flushed. Altaïr couldn't help but smirk she looked so damn innocent and vulnerable he place another searing kiss on her lips before he stood up and made for the door.

"I will be back shortly" he replied

"Hurry" Faible said breathlessly she wanted more

"Oh I will" he replied exiting the room. Faible laid on the bed a small giggle escaped her lips. She was giddy with excitement. Her heart pounded in her ears, her skin was hot like fire and tingled. She waited impatiently for Altair to return. After what seemed liked forever Altair returned his mood was bitter

"Altaïr?" Faible questioned automatically sensing his displeasure

"I have another mission" he said

"When?" she asked with concern

"I leave in one week" he stated she frowned

"Well I'm coming with you" she stated firmly

"You will be doing no such thing" he replied

"Oh? You think you can stop me?" she stated raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow

"Yes" he stated

"Fine if you don't take me I'll scream" she said glaring at him he growled softly not wishing to expose them both.

"fine." he said unhappily she smiled and pulled him close to her

"good." she said with a whisper kissing him softly

"Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed" she stated with a soft smile

"I can look out for myself" he replied firmly

"That's not what that wound I stitched up says" she shot back. Altaïr remained quiet

"Exactly" she said with a smile. Altaïr pushed her down on the bed pinning her down smirking as the blush crept up into her cheeks. He kissed her softly and gentle, Faible responded immediately he pulled away his gaze meeting hers. He released her hands and she place on his cheek smiling at him sweetly.


	7. Author's note

Hello everyone I'm sorry its taking me so long to update but I'm not sure if I want to finish this story…that and I have writers block if any of you have any idea please let me know id love to hear them! And let me know if I should finish this story the next update all revolves around your guys opinions so please let me know!

-Eternal


End file.
